


Blue Sky Coffee Shop and Bakery

by orphan_account



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Gale's incredible thirst, M/M, Rating May Change, Walt is a jealous nerd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Jesse, Walt and Gale make coffee instead of meth, nobody is dead and Gale and Walt are still jealous and thirsty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Sky Coffee Shop and Bakery

**Author's Note:**

> http://sodium-amytal.tumblr.com/post/70152149576  
> http://sodium-amytal.tumblr.com/post/67349366906
> 
> Inspired by these pieces of fanart and some ideas sent to me by tumblr user saulsgoodman.

It’s not as if Saul’s been subtle about flirting with Jesse when he comes into the shop every day for his caffeine fix.

Walt would have to be blind to miss the smile that lights up Jesse’s face when the lawyer leans over the counter while waiting for his drink, blatantly ogling the younger man’s posterior. It’s one thing to simply admire someone (Walt has to admit that he’s looked a few times) and it’s another to shamelessly stare at someone’s ass while they’re facing the other way.

It’s not like Walt is jealous, of course he isn’t, what a ridiculous idea.

He’s simply looking out for Jesse, he knows what type of man Saul Goodman is, all flashy suits and slippery words, Walt just doesn’t want Jesse to do the wrong thing (the wrong thing in this scenario being a slimy ambulance chaser in a cheap suit).

Still, he does feel a horrible tightening in his stomach when he sees Jesse beaming away at Saul like a loved-up teenager, touching his fingers just a little too much as he hands the older man his coffee.

"You know you’ve been staring daggers at Mister Goodman and Jesse for a good five minutes, right?,"

 Walter starts and turns around to see Gale shooting him a wry smile as he dries a mug.

"I-I wasn’t staring, I was just…"

Gale shakes his head.

"Come on Walter, you’re not exactly being subtle about it," Gale says, an odd note of bitterness in his voice, "Even less subtle than Mister Goodman practically licking Jesse’s ear,"

Walter looks back over at the two and Saul is leaning in awfully close just to talk about coffee, and why is Jesse blushing a little bit? He decides to glare at the pair, hoping to separate them through the sheer power of his mind.

Gale sighs and goes back to cleaning, muttering “I wish you’d look at me like that,” under his breath.

-x- 

"Goddamn, you are killing me with that booty,"

 

Jesse laughs, pouring the coffee in a to-go cup.

"You use that line on all the girls, or am I just special?"

Saul flashes him a grin.

"Well, I used it on Francesca once but she didn’t go for it, and hey, I’ve always been a fan of recycling"

Jesse laughs again, bringing the coffee back over to the counter, where Saul is practically lying down at this point.

"So what, you ran outta lines? Gotta say Saul, I’m a lil’ disappointed in you," he says teasingly, handing Saul his coffee and letting their fingers touch just a little bit too long.

The lawyer just shrugs and leans forward more, so their noses are practically touching.

"I got plenty of lines, kid,"he says lowly, "But some of ‘em aren’t exactly work friendly, if you get my drift. And your boss looks like he’s about to kill me with a percolator"

"Ignore him, just, y’know, whisper one of the lines to me or whatever," Jesse says quickly, colour rising in his cheeks. 

Saul smirks and leans even closer, lips against Jesse’s ear.

"If I didn’t know any better Mister Pinkman, I’d say you have some kinda voyeuristic side"

"N-not really," Jesse says, swallowing hard, "Just, you know if Mister White is gonna come over here, I want you to say what you were gonna say before he kicks you out"

"Well shit, if he’s gonna kick me out I may as well leave right now of my own accord," Saul says, pulling back and holding back a smile at Jesse’s frustrated expression.

"Dude, what the fuck I thought you were gonna-"

Saul leans forward again, his nose almost touching Jesse’s again and mutters “You’re closing up, aren’t you?”.

Jesse nods.

"Well that’s good because I’ve been wanting to fuck you on one of these tables for a while," Saul says with a grin, before grabbing his coffee and turning for the door, "See you later kid"

Saul leaves Jesse breathing hard and thanking Christ that he's standing against a high counter.


End file.
